Sonic's Ultimate Adventure
by darkalphadragon
Summary: Epic Battle sonic and marios teams are traveling through time and space set after sonic generations and super mario galaxy 2
1. Intro

Sonic's Ultimate Adventure

Chapter 1: The reunion

(Everybody is at Sonic's house)

Sonic: Im telling you my story book adventures where awesome

Shadow:Id like to meet my counterpart, Sir Lancelot

Sonic: Let me get the books

Amy: Yeah you blew off our dates for these"adventures"

(All of a sudden a light came out of the books and Lancelot Percival Gaiwan Merlina Silvers Jets and Shanon the genie with caliburn come out)

All: Hello sonic

Sonic: Guys!

Shadow and Lancelot: What the hell

Silver and Silver2: Cool!

Percival: Heres a scabard for caliburn

Sonic:Thanks

Caliburn and Shanon: Sonic two hedgehogs named Sekladoom and Nazo have attacked our worlds

Everyone: Them again !

Sonic and Shadow:We must have blasted them to different demensions

Caliburn: and their coming here

Sonic: Looks like we have to gather everything, Blaze go get the sol emeralds and the jeweled scepter, Knux go get the time stones,Knights of the Round Table go get the chaos rings and the world rings

Babylon Rouges get the cosmic stones and the chaos cube,Shade get the dark chaos emeralds,Tails and Cream go get the wisps, Me, Shadow,Silver will get the chaos emeralds, link rings and the master emerald

(Later everyone gathered at Angel Island with the objects)

Bar Fight!


	2. Mecha Attack

Chapter 2 the adventure begins

Sonic: everyone got got there items

Everyone: yeah we kinda lost them in a bar fight and they scattered

Sonic: Fuck

?: hello sonic

Sonic(Turns his head) Metal is that you

Mecha Sonic: and i brought reinforcements

(A mecha version of Shadow, Silver, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze come out.)

Everyone: What the hell!

Mecha Silver: hmph i have 2 opponents( looks at Silver and Ghalad)

Shadow: now sonic isnt the only one to have a mech ha ha this will be fun( grins)

Lancelot: now we can work together and kill our mech

( They launch a attack at their counterpart)

Mecha Shadow:(dodges easily) that all you got black bitches

Mecha Tails: DIE( charges at tails and blacksmith)

Tails: Damn

Mecha Knuckles: Grrrr

Sonic: Well he sounds like knuckles

Knuckles: OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

Knuckles: (punches mecha in the gut)

Mecha Knuckles: (Puches back)

Sonic: Axe kick !( kicks mecha sonic)

Nazo: ha the black hedgehog's right this is fun

Seckladoom: yeah i need some of what earthlings call "Popcorn"

Mephiles: Hmph

Knuckles: (punch his clone in the gut)

Mecha Knuckles: grr die (keeps puching him in the face)

Knuckles: ahh ahh ahh Gawain NOW!

Gawain: (Stabs mecha through the chest)

Mecha Knuckles: You son of a bitch when did you plan this no wait when you see mecha sonic tell..tell him I said he..he's a bitch(dies)

Mecha Sonic: now im glad he died

Tails & Blacksmith: Die bitch( shot their counterpart)

Mecha Tails:awww damn(dies)

(The bad guys leave)

Sonic: this isn't over


	3. Chapter 3 Heroes From Another Demension

Chapter 3: The heroes of another dimension

Sonic: caliburn you ok

Caliburn: damnit sonic let me sleep

Shadow: Lazy ass

Caliburn: Shut up lancelot-rip-off

Shadow: fuck you

Marine: well mate this is boring

Sonic: wait mephiles didn't terrorize your dimensions then where did he go

They all shruged

Mephiles: i'll tell

Silver: Damn dont do that

Mephiles: iwent to a dimension called mushroom kingdom

Sonic: Mario's dimension!

?: and the recruited us

Sonic and shadow: bowser, rangers x?

Red ranger: hmph sonic the hedgehog

Bowser: Too bad mario isnt here

A dimensional warp opens and all the stars and power ops scatter Mario and his crew come out

Mario: Hello fat ass

Mecha Shadow: ill kill them all sonic isnt the only robot im better than him

Percival: emo!

Shadow: die

Lancelot: grrrr

Mario: war as always

Luigi: Damn how much more is there

(Sorry its so short the other chapters will be alot longer)


	4. author note

Author's Note

**SRRY for the wait but im waited for the third sonic storybook series i voted sci-fi,but heres a sneak of the final cahapter it wont be the next one it is**

This ends here now" said the good fused hedgehog Oh hell no" said the bad fused hedgehog( im not revieling there names) the two hedgehogs fought at 999,000,000,000,000x the speed of light. They were teleporting between deminsions exchanging attacks at each one. Die bitch!" said the fused plumber No" said the fused um lizard dinosaur thingy... Fuck all of u then the two fused hedgehods drew swords and slashed eachother


End file.
